A Monster
by Mozaic Girl
Summary: She's a monster, a mutant, a grim, a psycho' Well she's happy about those and she loves it. She was scared by thousand millions of people in the world but she doesn't care about that and now she has a year before she was caught and she's spending it all for the Hunter Exam but seems it turns out more adventures when she meet those two certain boys. (Full summary in the story)
1. Prologue

Full Summary :

'She's a monster, a mutant, a grim, a psycho, a serial murder' that were the nickname that people called her. Well she's happy enough about those and she loves it. She was scared and hate by thousand millions of people in the world but she doesn't care about that and now she has a year before she was caught and she's spending it for the Hunter Exam but seems it turns out more adventures when she meet those two certain boys. And now, she realized that hiding her identity isn't that easy enough when those two boys kept popping out under her nose...

 **Disclamer : I don't own HunterXHunter (2011) or even the plot. But I own rights from my own OC. My first FF.**

* * *

Name : Marinka 'Maki' Rye

Age : 12

Birthday : 17 June

Hair color : Dark brown

Eye color : Red (Dark Red if she's using her powers)

Height : 148 cm

Appearance :

Maki has a long dark brown hair tied into two pig-tails. She wears red T-shirt underneath her grey jacket matches with her black shorts. She loves wearing sneakers than wearing shoes so she can run fast (?)

Personality :

She has a quite personality where people thinks she's shy, but actually she more sarcastic when people get to know her. And sometimes her personality could dramatically change when she's not in her mood.

Abilities :

Her red eyes makes Kurapika though her a part of the Kurta clan (which is not) it was her natural colored eye. She has the power to control people when her eyes becomes more darker and sometimes she could take over the body (but she doesn't use this much).

* * *

Prologue

'Mommy?' A small whine came from a 6 years old girl stood in front of her bed room hugging tight her teddy bear. Her red pyjamas fell to her shoulders as she rub red red eyes. 'Ara, honey' her mother turned around and found her eldest daughter looking at her while she was holding a knife.

'Mommy- what's the knife for?' She asked.

'It's nothing, honey. Now I need you to come with me honey' her mother called her.

Her eyes stared at her mom before she could hear a loud bang came before her mother's back.

6 years later...

'Hahaha! You must be joking!'

A sound of tapping feet was heard around the alley a desperate and tired one, seemed was being chased by somebody

'How long is that jerk going to come back bringing that information?'

The sound of a clinging bell was heard and it came closer. 'Come out, come out where ever you are!'

'He's just slacking! How could he joined us if he's slacking too much?' Laughter filling that place.

A sound of a loud bang break the laughter and everyone stare at each other. 'What's that?'. 'Shh'. A tall man with a cigarette in his mouth stood up and took his snipper with him walking from the dead end of the alley towards the sound. *BAM* Another sound was heard before he could react. He raise his snipper when he saw a shadow moving. He pulled the trigger as bullets shot the shadow a hundred times.

He gave a signal towards his henchmen to see the place. Two henchmen stood up and race towards the place but suddenly, a shadow leap towards them, spinning around one of their necks tighten it with its neck as the other one tries to shot that shadow but ended up shot his own friend. The shadow smiled before twisting it's gun and swiftly shot the men at his head. 'Who's there?' The boss shouted.

'Who else could it be?' The shadow smirk kicking it's leg up into the air giving a killing kick at his stomach. He fell 20 meters from his place hitting his head onto the wall. Blood came out from his mouth as he cough. 'I know it's you, Franco-' the shadow smirk pulling the red haired guys. 'Who are you and what do you want?' He barked. 'What else? My information' the shadow dumped it's gun towards his forehead. 'You have no honour to receive the information' he glared at the shadow. 'And you don't have the rights to live'. Red blood painted the wall as the shadow searches around the corpse is has killed.

It pulled a white paper from one of the corpse pocket which is covered by blood. It opens it and a smile painted it's face. It dropped down it's hoodie and reveals a girl with long blonde hair. 'A year huh?! Well I guess I'm going to take that Hunter Exam I've been looking forward too' she mumbled skipping as she left the corpse alone.


	2. Chapter 1 - It's just the beginning

**Disclamer : I don't own HunterXHunter (2011) or even the plot. But I own the rights for my OC.**

* * *

'Shh!'

'She must be here, sir'

'You sure?'

'Yes sir, there's a radioactive wave coming over here, I think she's turning in the radio'

'Well, we have to do it our ones-' The tall man in a jet black suit kneed down to the key whole as he plugged in a hair clip as it opened up into a new form.

* * *

Inside room number 307, sat down a blonde girl in front of her work table. She cut of the red thread, twisting it around a nail she had plug into the wall and draw it to another nail above it. 'Gosh, this is getting tiring- none of them wants to tell the truth' she groaned moving back a few steps to check her work out.

She had put a silhouette on the top of her work board connected with a bunch of red thread below it, some of them were crossed with red marks, and some of them were ticked off. Her eyes moved along the way as she lift up her white T-shirt revealing a knife hung up at her belt, she took it up and starr at the moment. 'Well, if I screw up all of this now, I won't be able to find the king' she murmured throwing her knife like she's throwing a ball in a high pitch striking down one of the photos on its forehead.

'That shall do it all' she smirked walking towards her work table. She took a box of matches near the radio she had turned on for the past 1 hours. She swept up her grey jacket and tighten it at her waist, she licked her lips lifting up her leg and rest it down on the table.

'Gotta burn this evidence' she light up the match as she could possibly hear the sound of a ticking noise at the door, that couldn't be hear by a normal ears. She plug out her knife and put it back. 'They never learned their lessons' she sighed throwing her match at the board burning all of the pictures, maps, and thread even nails she'd been working on for the past 3 years. 'Now, for the finale!' She cried opening the led of the gas as she twirled away to the opened window. She steped her foot outside as there was only around 15 cm space for her foot to lay down.

She waited and waited for the moment she's been waiting for, when she heard the sound of click from the door, she slamed down the opened window letting the gas to fill in the room. She could see a tall man breaking into the room with his minions (chosen hunters to help him in the mission tracking her down) scrambling around. 'SAYONARA! SUCKERS!' She cried in unison giving them a goodbye sign as she let her body fall from a 5 meters high from the ground. She turned her body from upside down into a walking pace as she landed normally on the pile of garbages.

'Sh*t'

BAM!

Her smile became wilder when she can saw the room was blown into pieces, giving all her best shots, she put on her jacket and covered her face up as people started scrambling around at the place.

'Next stop- Hunter Exam' she cringed pulling out a small paper from her pocket.

'Is everyone alright?!'

'Sir! Look!'

One of the squad pointed to a burned wall filtered with white scraps of papers flowing in mid air. 'She had burned the evidences!'. The man growled pushing up his glasses and dialed a number, he should have do that rather than doing the door way- 'Moren, we've lost her'.

'I recommended you to retreat, we don't know her motives yet-'

'Okay, I'll lead them back'

* * *

'This is really bad, she had run away with all her evidences burned- that girl is sure is one psycho' he gritted. 'You will have no worries, Moren'. 'But, this girl is highly dangerous, she had killed a house full of traitor in 2 hours' he continued leaning his back against the wall. 'Nothing bad will happen, just as she shows up, I'll handle her' grinned the chairman looking at the schedule for the next upcoming hunter exam.

'I hope this year's Hunter Exam will be interesting'

* * *

A brunette girl stood up at the starting line of the hunter exam, her scarlet eyes behind pair of glasses moved around the corners scanning around the crowds. On her grey jacket she clipped her batch number '100'. She put a sly smile as she tried to cover her face from all of those people moving around waiting for the hunter exam to start.

'Interesting' she murmured. Starting from now on, Marinka Rye will have her own whole new adventure on her own.

* * *

 _Snip_

 _Snip_

 _Snip_

 _Snip_

 _She kneed down picking all of her blonde hair and dipped all of them into the red painted she had stirred up. As all of the blonde hair were covered in read paint she throw them all over the corners. She picked up the false ( or she should say someone's hand) near the bed and the false legs under the bed, also she dragged the dead body with no heads in the kitchen._

 _She quickly washed her hands draining all of the red paint and blood on her hands, quickly clearing all of the evidence that she had made her decision to make herself thought by people that she bad committee suicide. She had the title figure out in the next announcement, that AMARA MOZAIC HAD COMMITTEE SUICIDE just to have her self fleeing around town to find more evidence._

 _And now, she won't be the same person ever again._

 _She had scribbled up those names that would change her old name and she just found the perfect new name for her-_

 _Maki._

* * *

 **Thank You for :**

 **Tukiyo Kitsune and littleteddybearstitches (and following) for favorite The Monster**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Hunter Exam

**Sorry for the late update**

 **Disclamer : I don't own HunterxHunter (2011) or even the plot. But I own the rights for my OC.**

* * *

'Is the Hunter Exam is to boring or is it me who doesn't even fit into this Exam' though Maki covering her self with her hoodie.

"Hey, you!"

In a flash Maki jumped in surprised to find some guy who was pointing at her, 'Oh, Shit!' She groaned looking at that guy.

"You must be tired from all the trip to get here, don't you?" He asked, smiling innocently. Maki took a deep breath from the shock she just got. 'God, I thought I was finish for sure'. Maki looked on his hands and saw a particular can. The guy looked at her for awhile before smiling and handing over the can. " Well, here you go, a freshing drink" he smiled.

"Oh yeah, what's your name? I haven't asked you that, right?" Maki smiled shaking the can up and down as fast as she could. "Ah, I'm Tonpa, a rookie" he told her.

"Well-" grinned Maki with a small smile. She opens the can and spill the drink onto Tonpa's face. He quickly washed his face with his face and make an awful face before he stared at her. "Hey! What's your problem-"

"My problem?" Asked Maki with a terrifying aura surrounding her. "I think you should just quit the Hunter Exam, because you're not worth it" she smiled gripping his shoulder with an intense power. "You shouldn't have did that-". "D-d-did what?" He asked nervously.

"You just did what you shouldn't do"

She opens her eyes slowly showing her red eyes becoming darker than before. Tonpa freezes at his place staring at her eyes. "Poisoning me~" Maki covered his eyes with both of her hands. "Now, after our conversation you won't harm me again" chirped Maki letting her hands go letting Tonpa who's still standing in his place, stoned. She clicked her fingers as Tonpa shook his head and stared at her.

"Understood?"

Tonpa gave a small nod before turning his back, Maki quickly run over somewhere else before she could heard a word from him. "W-w-what's going on?" He cried seeming to find Maki. A small smiled curved in her face, 'Hmm, I should have control him- he would be a very important person for me to get some information' she thought walking away from the crowds.

"Who the hell is she?" Groaned a person in a jet black jacket staring at her for the past incident.

* * *

One person died, nice one jester. All over the time, Maki tried to avoid much people as she could before the Exam started. She could hear some people started to chat about 'Amara Mozaic's Death' they thought it was just a fake commitment. Her eyes twitched every time anybody bumped into her, especially a silver haired boy with the 99 batch and another boy in a jet black suit who reminds her of a person.

Her started to calm down when she saw a tall lanky man in front of the crowds. "I apologize for the wait" he started, 'He must be Satotz, if I'm correct-' Maki thought seeing the person who kind has no mouth. "The entry period for Hunter's application has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin" Maki smiled listening to those words. "A final warning, if you're short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even death. If you accept those risks please follow me. Otherwise, please exit from the elevator behind you" No one moved. 'Idiots' she murmured. The elevator closed.

"Very well, all 404 participants will proceed to Phase One" He turned around running or more like marching, in a flash Maki quickly run to the front hitting all if the people in front of her ignoring all of the screaming and yelling towards her. "I neglected to introduce my self. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner" He said. "Please follow me to Phase Two"

Some of the participants started wondering about the Phase Two while Maki is already following him on his tail. "It has already commenced" he declared before he glared at Maki, who gave him a warm smile, "What? A girl like me can't joined the Hunter Exam" she asked as Satotz only ignores her. 'Tch, all Hunters are the same' she thought.

"Man this is easy!" She could heard a few noises behind her.

'Oh no, not yet- you'll see a few participants will meet their nightmare' smirked Maki who already knew the Phase One situation.

* * *

One hour and fifty-six minutes and she could see a lot of participants are already dropping out, and of course she tighten her hoodie trying to stay calm in her mood before she could throw a knife to four participants behind her who were still arguing woth some kind of stake board 'cheating' thing.

"Hey! If you keep chatting like that wouldn't you guys lost of energy!" She cried out loud to the four boys behind her who were just dumbfounded seeing her yelling at them. "Just what's your matter?" Cried the tall guy in a black suit. Maki's eyes twitched before jeering, "Shut up, ya old man". Then, she quickly ran to the stairs where she could heard that old man yelling at her a few words. 'Weirdos' groaned Maki trying to concentrate on the Exam. While climbing up the stairs she could see a few participants were lying on the stairs in energy. 'Lack of Power, I see' she thought leaping a few stairs before she could see the exit

Light was flashing at her eye when she got out from the tunnel. "Yes! Fresh air!" She cried doing a few stretch before she could barely feel a hard push behind her back.

"GOA- OUCH!"

She could feel a hard hit on her back, pushing her forward, losing her glasses in the incident. Maki rolled over the grass feeling like it was a sudden attack, her hand was already inside of her pocket ready to throw her knife before she could see a skate board flying towards her direction hitting her face and everything turned black.


End file.
